


Second in Show

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/787575">Not Only You and Me</a>. 2011 AO. <i>When Novak shows up that night and Andy doesn’t, Ana knows she should be okay with it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Second in Show

Ana isn’t used to being turned down. It’s not that she buys into the hype regarding her appearance. It’s just that she’s used to her smile and her sunny personality to work in her favor. She didn’t count on the clouds to overtake that sun.  
   
So when Novak shows up that night and Andy doesn’t, she knows she _should_ be okay with it. Andy has trouble going after what he wants and this is nothing new. She gave him a chance to bail so it’s not really a surprise that he took the exit route. Novak pretends it doesn’t matter but there’s the rare worrisome look, a sign that he sees what’s happening as clearly as Ana does. It’s as if Andy is rejecting him – again.   
   
Ana tries to put it out of mind but that’s difficult when she already made the decision to stay in Melbourne, long after getting knocked out of the Australian Open. She tells herself and everyone else that she’s supporting her countryman.  
   
It puts her in an awkward position as a result when both Novak and Andy make the Australian Open final. It doesn’t help matters when she runs into Andy prior to the match and he asks about her sitting in Novak’s box in a way that makes her believe he thinks she’s only there for Novak. She obviously would tell the press that but it’s not the entire truth and she wishes Andy knew that.  
   
After Novak wins, he invites her to the party his crew is throwing. It doesn’t seem weird to anyone else her being there and Novak is genuinely happy she’s stayed around.  
   
The party is winding down when Novak, drunk off the success as well as the alcohol, drags her outside. They sit on the porch, taking in the moonlight shining on the water. It’s probably the first quiet moment he’s had since winning and he’s taking it in, something that didn’t happen for many months afterward the first time he was in this position.  
   
When Novak finally fills the silence, his voice filled with melancholy as he states, “He doesn’t believe either of us are interested,” Ana knows his mind hasn’t completely forgotten about the rejection from two weeks ago either, even as the interviews seem to indicate they’ve been closer than ever prior to the final.   
   
Ana leaves the party and returns to her room. She changes into a pink t-shirt and black shorts, her intention of winding down with whatever rerun she can catch on television. One last check of her cell, not sure exactly what she’s looking for at two in the morning but disappointed nonetheless.  
   
After an hour of not listening to the program and her mind not calming down to make sleep possible, Ana throws on a hoodie, slips into flipflops and takes her room card. She doesn’t remember when she actually found out where Andy would be staying, since she doubts he told her, but that where she finds herself.  
   
She bangs loudly on the door three times, on the off chance he’s actually fallen asleep. Doubts that’s the case, especially once he opens the door too quickly to have been awoken. The only thing that comes to mind is grey – grey t-shirt, worn-out shorts, grey mood.  
   
“Ana? Why are you here?” He steps aside to let her enter. She considers this itself a victory since he’s been known to close off everyone after bad losses and hurriedly takes the opportunity before he second-guesses this move. “Shouldn’t you be at Novak’s party?”  
   
“Do you think I only hang around you because of him?”  
   
Andy shrugs. “It’s a rather fair assumption.”  
   
“I meant what I said that day. Both of us care deeply about you. Obviously, Novak cannot be here right now and there’s no reason he shouldn’t be free to celebrate. But I can be around.”  
   
He sniffs rather loudly, then proclaims, “You must be drunk if you think showing up here at three in the morning…”  
   
Ana interrupts to point out, “It’s not as if you were asleep, either.”  
   
“This is true.” Andy glances toward the laptop on his bed, his posture slumping. “I was watching a movie… well, a movie was playing but I wasn’t really paying attention. I think it’s about a murder mystery weekend gone wrong or something like that. Rather pretentious but I thought I’d be able to fall asleep. Instead my mind is wandering, reliving what went wrong in the match.”  
   
Ana slips off her hoodie and flipflops, then lifts the comforter and settles in under the covers before there’s a chance for a protest. Andy tilts his head and has this look on his face that wonders what is wrong with her. She knows this look because Andy usually gives it to Novak when he says something preposterous.  
   
She insists, “I’ll watch along with you. Maybe I’m what you need tonight.”  
   
“I don’t know if I like the idea of you throwing yourself at me because you think sex will solve my problems.”  
   
Ana has to admit she wasn’t thinking about that right now, even though it’d been her idea two weeks ago, and she chuckles lightly. “Clear sign you’ve been around Novak too much lately because I’m not offering. Novak doesn’t really understand adversity. Sure he claims he does but, believe me, he really doesn’t. Unfortunately, I do get it. When you stop beating yourself up over the little, uncontrollable problems, you might actually start taking the opportunities present and enjoy your life. Right now the plan is to fall asleep. Get in here with me.”  
   
Andy nods obediently, shutting down the laptop then settling in. He’s keeping distance between them, which she immediately stops with a hand on his shoulder bringing him close then glances at the television. Andy decides not to fight any further and rests his head on her shoulder then turns to the television.  
   
Ana finally focuses on the movie and squeals out, “Ooh. Ryan Phillippeis in this?”  
   
“Believe me, there’s not much else worth looking at in this movie,” but at least there’s a bit of humor in his voice when Andy says that so Ana knows she’s not really annoying him.  
   
After about ten minutes, Ana realizes she’s too wired to deal with this film and she already knows Andy doesn’t care about it. She moves her hand up to his curls and twirls her fingers in, then asks softly, “Was I right about you being interested in Novak?”  
   
There is only the sound from the movie and Ana wonders if Andy actually fell asleep. A few minutes pass before he answers. “Does it matter now? Do you remember what he was like after winning this title three years ago? Absolutely insufferable. It had been so much fun hanging out with him again and it’s going to be ruined because he’s on a different level. Couldn’t even give him much of a fight.”  
   
Ana instinctively kisses his forehead, then whispers, “When you can get past this loss, I sense he will be there this time.”  
   
“Hope it doesn’t take as long as last year,” burying his nose in the crook of her neck and kissing her collarbone. She can feel her shoulder getting wet as he adds, “It’d be easier if I could be that guy for you right now.”  
   
“It will happen,” though she’s not sure which sentence she's answering. She then clarifies, “That’s not what tonight is about.”  
   
Their paths have no reason to convene for the next few weeks. Novak will be heading back to Serbia and, though she hasn’t asked him but knows he’s a stickler for routine, Andy will hibernate in his home in England before travelling to Miami for training. Ana has to get healthy and then there several tournaments to continue raising the ranking. The guys have their next tournament in Rotterdam in a few weeks so Ana can back off and just see what happens from a safe distance.  
   
In the meantime, she will be the one who is there for her fallen friend. Just a friend for now. 


End file.
